1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printers, and more particularly to a printer usable in a hand-held labeler for controlling a thermal print head for printing characters of various fonts and formats on a composite web.
2. Prior Art
Various printers are known, and examples of such printers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,264,396 granted to Donald S. Stewart on Apr. 28, 1981; 4,442,774 granted to Frederick M. Pou et al. on Apr. 17, 1984; 4,556,442 granted to Daniel J. Torbeck on Dec. 3, 1985; 4,578,138 granted to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. et al. on Mar. 25, 1986; 4,584,087 granted to James L. Vanderpool et al. on Apr. 22, 1986; and 4,603,629 granted to Frederick M. Pou on Aug. 5, 1986.